Good soul and drunken jackass
by Adja
Summary: Probably after season three, no spoilers though, except maybe where Dick leaves. Dick is drunk, Mac can't let him drive, right ?
1. Beginning of trouble

Mac couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually struggling with a drunk Dick to get his keys away from him. It reminded her from a scene with Leo and Logan that Veronica had told her about. Except Dick and her weren't exactly what you can call friends.

He sighed when he leaned against the hood of his car, which he hadn't, luckily for anyone on the road at the time, and held his keys high above her head.

Suddenly she had a sublime idea. She stepped aside and fished her own keys. "Dick, give me your keys, or I'm gonna carve my name on your car." He squealed and threw them to her by the instant. "Good boy."

She had difficulties getting him to climb into her car, he claimed it was too small, but he eventually sat because he was tired and dizzy. She dove in silence to the Grand. When she parked, she realized he was asleep. "Dick ? Dick, wake up. We're there." She shook him lightly and he growled, finally opening one eye. He grumbled, stepping out of the car. "Dominatrix..."

When he sat on the ground she came to face the truth, she was going to have to force him back in his room, probably even in his bed. Cool. Dick was the very one guy she wished to witness in a bed.

"Come on, Dick, Get up !" he pulled so hard on her arm while rising, she thought it was gonna fall from her shoulder. She pressed her hand on her aching joint as he slid his arm around her next and giggled. "You're blue." She pushed him further so he would start walking. "It's the lights, Dick."

"Where's your card-key ?" she asked as they reached the right door. He considered her like he was trying to understand the words. "The card...? Oh. In my car." Mac sighed. "You, stay here. Don't break anything. I'll be back." She said, squeezing his keys in her hand. She walked away as Dick used a low mock-voice. "I'll be back... uh uh."


	2. Truck, fuck and notes

She searched his truck near the party, she should have asked for more details on the location. This thing was huge enough to get lost in it. She paused. _No, we're talking about Dick, the correct phrase is : 'huge enough to bang in it'._ For once in her life, she regretted she didn't have his cell number.

She eventually found, next to a huge box of condoms. She raised a brow. _See. What did I just say. _She sighed, pocketing the card and putting the box in her purse.

When she reached the right floor again, she encouraged herself thinking that this self inflicted torture was almost over. Dick was nowhere in her sight. She narrowed her eyes when she reached the door. Nope. He had probably vanished in the thin air, disintegrated. Only his t shirt remained. _Sweet. Let's hope he still has his pants on._

She found him after a minute of research. "Dick, this is the girls bathroom." She pointed out. He frowned trying to read the fire alarm notice. "Come on, I've got your key." he looked at her. "Where did you go ? I couldn't find you anymore. I missed you." she winced. "I went to... whatever, come here."

She finally pushed him inside the living room. He stood awkwardly before her, for a second she could have believed he was sober. This was even more odd. She pointed his bedroom. "This way, sir." He nodded, obedient. She pursed her lips, this was funner when he didn't try to do the exact opposite thing as she did.

"You shouldn't keep them in your car." she said, dropping the condoms on the night table. "It's getting too hot in there under the sun. They won't work. You're going to knock up some easy chick. Believe me, you'll thank me later." He looked at the box, then at her, with a puzzled face. "I should probably write you a note."


	3. Lesson

He dropped on his bed and took her hands by surprise, forcing her to sit. "Mac what's wrong with me ?" he looked sad, lost. And this was creeping her out. "What's wrong with me ? Why can't I be one of he good guys ? Why am I stupid ?" And Mac lost it. She reacted as he was her friend, or some helpless unknown guy. Not him.

She squeezed his hands and plunged her stare in his eyes. "You're not stupid. You act stupid, and when you've settled your mind on it, you're wicked good at it. But you're not." he blinked, apparently blank. "I've heard Logan say how much of a great friend you can be." he shifted, his face unreadable. His voice came out above a whisper. "What's wrong with me ?"

She wanted to yell at him, saying that he was a _stupid_ spoiled guy, selfish and disdaining. But what was the use ? He wouldn't remember the day after. "Dick. There's nothing wrong with _you._" She said, thinking that she was right, actually, cause there was something wrong with his brother, not him. "There's something wrong with life. With this freakin' town. This isn't your fault. You're missing him. It's normal."

He clenched his jaws, a shudder clearly running up his spine. "You're grieving. We all do stupid things when we're in pain. Yours must be horrible." she said, her voice breaking. "It'll fade. I swear." She felt her heart sink when she met his helpless eyes. "It has to." she uttered, despite herself.

He kept quiet, his gaze locked with her. She was hyper aware he was half naked, gripping her hands and too close for comfort. She was also aware that the things she had just said seemed to be comforting him, and undeniably comforting her. He blinked several times, lowering his looks and letting go of one hand to scratch his chin.


	4. Something like whisky

When he met her eyes again, something in his had changed. He rose from the bed and took hold of her face, pausing very close before her eyes. "Thank you." And he pressed his lips on hers. He smelled like alcohol, tasted little alcohol. Mac froze. She tried to convince herself that the way she felt was only because she was receiving a surprise kiss in her current loneliness, and this had nothing to do with him. With the way he had just watched her.

He pushed on his pillow to sit back and pressed her against him. She cursed herself when she responded, and when she did, he sighed, deepening the kiss. His hand on her back, palm fully extended, made shivers take over her. He moaned when she reached for his hair and slid her thin fingers in it. She allowed herself to bask in the moment, after all she was having a crappy evening, he was making it better. Ending it on a ... _good_ note.

One kiss, just one. His hand slid around her waist and he groaned when she gently ran her fingers up from his neck through his hair on the spine line. Her hand slipped and went on his side, she remembered he was topless. And wicked hot. _Crap. _His hand went down on her back, as the kiss went more furious, and it slipped under her top.

The rhythm slew down short after. She pushed slightly on his chest and made him lie again. She pecked his lips. "Rest." he watched her, amazed, and trying to comprehend what had just happen.

She grinned a little and stood up. When she came back to put a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on his night table, he was already sleeping. She went out of the suite, firmly decided on the fact she would never give rides home to drunken guys, except maybe him. Maybe.

It had repayed her for the trouble, but still, it was wrong, right ? She smiled to herself turning her engine on and driving away, whisky's and Dick's taste on her tongue. Awesome.


	5. A better one

Dick woke up wondering what the hell happened yesterday night and how the heck he got back into his room. He didn't know why, but he felt better. He felt rested, mentally speaking, cause the hangover didn't feel great usually. He felt... like he had gained a little hope. Like he was a better man now. That it was worth trying.

He looked around, puzzled and spotted the stuff on his night table. _Ok, so it wasn't Logan._ If it had been, his pal would have had added a brandy.

He frowned, thinking hard. He had the clear memory of Mac, bended over him, talking to him while gently pushing his hair off his eyes. Well, _clear ?_ Maybe not. He sat, a killer headache not helping. His eyes felt on the condoms box. _Did I sleep with Mac ?_ He chocked. Here ? In this room ? Like, never... he fucked girls in her rooms and skedaddled. Not the other way around. _No way._

He downed half of the meds and the glass of water. He headed for the shower, his mind settled on getting in the bottom of this. Whatever Mac had done to him last night had made him better, peaceful like that. He was going to thank her.

Again, then. But he didn't know that.


End file.
